True Love
by Henda
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up* This is my version of gohan/videls get together. This fic will also lead to my next fic about them through the buu saga. Please Read and Review
1. The Nightmares

This is my first Gohan/Videl fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball

**Special Thanks:** Thanks to Htmlord for helping me improve my writing and going over this fanfic. Thanks man. Check him out on ff.net people. Just search for Htmlord and you will find him, great writer.

**Chapter 1:** Gohans Nightmares 

7 years have passed since the destruction of Cell; the earth has been in peace for 7 whole years. The years of nightmare and horror have finally seemed to pass for most of the people of earth except for the one who destroyed the evil creature Cell. Gohan once the young 10-year-old boy who defeated the monster is now 17-year-old teenager with the responsibilities of the man of the house at such an early stage but even though he hides it, he still dreams of the terror Cell brought to Earth but most importantly his failure to stop the power he obtained from going to his head. His lack of experience with the amount of power he held cost him the most important thing he ever knew, his fath… 

"Gohan dear, its time to get up, you have your first day of school today" Chi Chi's voice bellowed through the house. Upstairs in the third room on the left from the stairs, lay a 6'2 demi-Saiyan, sprawled out across the bed on his back with his right leg hanging over the edge of the bed and the blanket tucked under the mattress half way across his body, slept young Gohan.

Slowly turning over to face the wall, Gohan let out a yawn as the sunlight spiked through the yellow curtains hitting his muscular back.   
"Big bro, mama said its time to get up" chimed the cheerful Goten walking into his older brothers room. "Okay squirt, im getting up" a tired Gohan slowly replied while sitting up.   
Gohan slowly fell out of bed, slamming his knee threw the wood based floor. The nightmares had been getting worse in the last 3 months, he couldn't understand why but they were beginning to feel more real than ever. It had shaken Gohan immensely and his mother had started to notice the change in him as well. 

Gohan strolled downstairs fully fresh and awakened, in an excited mood awaiting his trip to his new school and maybe a new life. He was met half way by an extremely excited Goten running down at the first sniff of food. Gohan laughed at his young brothers emphysemas when it came to food, he really was the next Goku, maybe not as powerful but the same looks with his spiky hair and the cute clueless face and the appetite to match, he truly was Son Goku in disguise. 

The faint sound of his mothers voice brought Gohan back into reality.   
"Huh, did you say something mam" Gohan asked while taking a seat in front of the food his mother has prepared. The table had been changed since the last time Gohan and Goku had broke it (Gohans birthday I think it was), It was now 3 inches thick solid titanium with criss-cross legs, bolted in the floor. The whole table was spy blue with touches of cloudy white but the best bit was the neatly illustrated drawing of the Son family on the rounded surface. It may have been made from dull titanium but you couldn't tell what it was it was made of, because of the beautiful decoration it had been giving.   
"I asked if you were alright Gohan" Chi-Chi repeated, "you look paler than usual and you haven't been sleeping well lately" she continued, "I'm just worried about you Gohan" went while watching Gohan slowly eat his food. "Your not eating right either, your eating like a normal human and I don't care how well I brought you up, you always eat like a saiyan" Chi-Chi finished picking up Gotens plates.  
"Im fine mother, just a couple of nightmares" Gohan replied through a mouth full of food. Chi-Chi gave him a worried expression but left it there, {he is half saiyan and a super saiyan; he can look after himself} she thought turning to finish collecting the dishes. 

Gohan quickly got up from his seat and headed to his room to collect his books before he left for his first day of school. 

----------------------

There's the end of chapter one; I hope you enjoyed it. All I ask you to do is review it please. Please make any suggestions (say you want something to happen) or tell me of any spelling mistakes I've made.  
Thanks   
  
**Q.** Do you think I'm a girl or boy by my writing? 

**Henda**

  



	2. Fun at the briefs residence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonballz

**Story:** True Love

**Chapter:** 2

The sun shone down on the golden cloud as it made its way to pick up the demi saiyan Gohan. The fluffed golden yellow cloud a gift to Goku by Master Roshi, now served the Son family after the death of Goku Son. It swooshed through the air at its fastest speed, giving a golden dust of the backend.

"Gohan dear, you forgot your lunch" came the sound of the widow Chi Chi from the small how in the forest. Gohan stood there staring at the sky, waiting for the sparkle to signal the arrival of Nimbus. Quickly turning around the young saiyan ran into the house, meeting his mother at the doorway leading to the sitting room, grabbing his lunch, he quickly gave his mother a peck on the cheek before heading outside to a waiting Nimbus.

elsewhwere....

"women wheres my food"came the voice from the young Trunks, sitting at the table wondering what poison his mother would cook next. "Trunks honey, DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" a raging bulma shouted, causin Trunks to back away. Bulma was extremely pissed and Vegeta was always around when it happened, stepping out og the dark corner, he let out a quiet chukle which Bulma heard and wasn't impressed.

"Vegeta, you just lost the Gravity room and the bed" a angry Bulma shot at her husband. Trunks fell over laughing when he saw his fathers face, Vegeta stood there, jaw hanging open.

"WHAT!!!" a now angry Vegeta shouted. "You heard me, im taking the Gravity room apart and you are on the settee" a calm Bulma answered. The vien on Vegeta head start to move, he wasn't happy and Bulma knew it but she had learned to control her husband over the years.

"Oh and Vegeta if you ever want sex again, i suggest you get on your hands and knees and beg me for forgiveness" bulma said with a little giggle at the end. Trunks just laughed as hard as he could, his mother and father always fight and he didn't like it but there where some fights that he loved to laugh at. 

Vegeta just stared at Bulma thinking this women is crazy if she thinks im going to get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. "Wom..." Vegeta started but was quickly cut off by the raging voice of Bulma. "MY NAMES BULMA NOT WOMEN" Bulma screamed in the face of her husband. 

"Fine BULMA, im the prince of the Saiyans and i will never in no way beg for forgiveness of a puny earth women" Vegeta cooly shot back Bulma just laughed and walked off towards her lab. "Your the prince of a dead race Vegeta and you wont having sex with me again until you do beg me for forgiveness" she shouted back before shutting the door to her lab.

Vegeta went irrate and stormed off leaving a half dead trunks on the floor, struggling to breathe from all the laughter.

elsewhere in the sky a excited and nerves Gohan arrived near his new school.Quickly saying goodbye and thank you to Nimbus, he headed around the corner to where the main entrance was located.

------------------------------

There ya go, after 2 months i finally updated and sorry it took that long but ive been busy with college work. 

Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.

Any suggestions please leave in review or email to henda_son@hotmail.com

ThankYou

Henda


End file.
